fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeanne d'Arcadia
Jeanne d'Arcadia (ジーン ダーケーディア, Jiin Daakeedia) is a female warrior-like mage who who's willingly to protect her kingdom of Pergrande against foreign invasion from the kingdom of Fiore. Jeanne firmly reflects on the moral duty to defend the fellow citizens from the arising crisis in Fiore led to Pergrande. She is the second person to have met Keith Maverick after Helena Valkyria being his childhood friend. Jeanne d'Arcadia is one of the optional main heroines or love interests for Keith Maverick to choose from upon deciding a certain route to follow in Fairy Tail: The Mark of Trinity. For that reason, Jeanne plays a major role in her own separate story alongside Keith as his romantic partner. While so, Jeanne's story route will played a vital role behind dealing primarily on the Celestial Spirits and Dragons in every upheaval crisis befallen to the world from ever since upon the unfolding event of Magic World War I. For that reason, it led to the downfall for what's actually left of both Fiore and Pergrande as a fallout nation in total ruins, turning the land from ashes to dusts. Appearance ??? Personality ??? History Jeanne d'Arcadia was born in year X764 in the Kingdom of Pergrande. Since she was a child, Jeanne is raised as a very young knight at age eight to learn swordsmanship under her mentor, Victor Washington. However, this role was also shared with the other children due to a crisis of war about to break loose. These young ones including herself had to participate and fight back a foreign invasion brought about by the Kingdom of Fiore. Unknowingly for her age, the Kingdom of Fiore was putting sanctions against Pergrande as a whole nation, driving their economy to go in another recession. This also relates to the heavy causalities dealt to Jewels becoming bankrupted from traitors rebelling against Pergrande. Effectively, they transferred all the Jewel currency from Pergrande to Fiore, leaving their nation to stand far as a weaken economy. Her nation began to dyed quickly away as a central keeper governed by Fiore's new foreign rules implemented to be sovereignty since then. Synopsis Prologue ??? Common Route ??? Jeanne d'Arcadia's Route ??? After-story ??? Epilogue ??? Equipment ??? Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Magic involving the use of swords. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Counter Magic Counter Magic (カウンター魔法, Kauntā Mahō) Is a very complicated Caster, and Holder Magic that allows the user to analyze any form of incoming spells and attacks at them, instinctively adapting to how it is, and create a counter stance of sorts that can neutralize or even redirect the attack back at the original caster of the attack. The user begins by channeling and focusing their magic to all of their body, slowly turning it to become more of an adaptable energy, causing the user's eyes to change color as they prepare for the incoming attack that is sent to them. Depending on the type of magic that is sent towards them, the user's Eternano would quickly adjust to a specific wavelength that emits itself in different forms on the user's body, and actually stops the spell in it's tracks. The more power the user has inside of them to counter, the stronger spells can be countered and often at times sent back to an opponent at double the power back to the opponent. However, there is certain risks to using this magic, one being that when in use, no other magic from the user is allowed as the entire alteration of a user's Eternano focuses it mainly on the counter magic, making other magic productions impossible. The second risk to this is that at most cases, it is only magical spells of Caster and Lost Magics that can be altered, meaning the user is susceptible to Holder Magic attacks. The last and final risk to this magic is that if the spell is a powerful spell that can go beyond the scale of what the user can produce, they will be unable to create a form of counter to it's ability, unless they can somehow put the power up to the level of the opponent. Body of Swords Body of Swords (剣の身, Ken no Mi lit. Blade of Oneself) is a Caster-type, Lost Magic that, as the name implies, focuses on the user's body "becoming swords". The magic has been categorized as an advanced form of Sword Magic, that utilizes the user's own body, rather than separate swords. Victor Washington had passed down this Magic to Jeanne upon his last dying words, "You must live on for the life you have yet to attain..., but for me, it's already over, I'm done running...I will continue fighting until my very last breath while to keep you alive at all cost." As the name would imply, Body of Swords turns the user's body into swords, thus classifying the user as a "human blade" (人的刃, Jinteki Yaiba lit. Personal Blade) as a result, and the effect is permanent and irreversible upon activation for the first time. However, the user's body remains the same, functioning like any other human body, with all the organs in place, with only a few minor changes. The most noticeable difference is that their body has become much more durable, being comparable to hard steel, and even their physical strength increases to above average, however, they also become heavier than ordinary people, and can even become slower as a result. It should be noted that only blades are present, no hilts or guards, thus they aren't technically proper swords. The blades are created from the user's own body, thus making them "organic" in a sense. They are directly extracted from the body, from any corner imaginable, and are pulled out through the flesh. It can also simply be retracted in and out of the user's body, such as through the palm of their hands, or back, in large numbers, and then return them into the body for later use. The user can also separate blades into thousands of smaller blades, or join multiple into a large one. Body of Swords also grants "healing properties". Any flesh lost, and wounds caused by removing the blade is immediately treated by thousands upon thousands of small blades, the size of an actual cell, replacing the missing flesh, coating the wound and conjoining the wounds together, "knitting them", to close them, and stop any bleeding. This also applies for any injury in general, quickly closing any wounds and stopping the bleeding by covering the injury with blades aligned as flesh. This is done automatically, and not by the user's will or consent, which allows the user to not worry about any injuries, as they will know it is already being treated. The strength of the user's blade is heavily depended on the user themselves. It is essentially their "will" and "body" embodied into a weapon, created with a portion of their magic energy as well, thus, it can be extremely sharp, durable and overall a powerful weapon if the user is strong, but can be pathetic and weak, breaking by even a child if touched. The blades are also unique in that the user can freely bend the blades, but still retain their sharpness and durability, and despite lacking a hilt of any sort, it cannot cut the owner, simply grazing them without leaving a scratch. The user also gains a sort of "blade manipulation" on swords separate from his body. When coming in contact with a blade, the user can freely bend, contort and simply destroy anything that is classified as a "blade", even a blade of a weapon that isn't a sword, such as a bisento, is still affected by this. They can also be absorbed into the user's body, and converted into a part of their body, effectively healing and strengthening them as well. What is even more astounding, is that the user can replace their limbs by manipulating the thousands of blades that exist within their body, bending them and giving them shape, creating the needed limb, such as an arm completely constructed out of blades, or even a leg, copying the limbs to perfection, and with the blades' ability to bend, and twist, they function as perfect replacements. A frightening ability of this Magic, is that it allows the user to turn the bodies of others into "blades" much like theirs is, "infecting" them in a sense, but make it unstable, causing blades to randomly sprout from their being, killing them without them even feeling a thing. Doing so can only be achieved if the user has sunk multiple of blades, at least in the 10's, into someone's body, causing the blades to turn the target's body into blades. However, this also means that this Magic can be passed down to someone else, as well. Side Effects Despite it appearing that the user's may have an endless supply of blades, that is not true. The blades are created from the user's body, and their magic energy, which is the limit. If used consecutively without rest, or allowing the user's body to heal, or heal itself, their body becomes weaker, and weaker, thinner and thinner, until they are killed, or die from sheer exhaustion and over-usage. A noticeable side effect of the Magic is that the user loses their sense of touch, their skin becoming comparable to cold steel. This makes them incapable of feeling physical pain, which while serves as a strength when using the Magic, is also a weakness, since they won't be able to tell if they're in a critical condition, or if they can continue fighting much longer. This also applies to touching anything in general, being unable to feel a human face, anything soft, hot or sharp ever again. Spellblade Spellblade (魔法煎剣 (スペルブレード), Superuburēdo lit. Magic Infusion Sword): Spellblade is a specialized Subspecies Magic of Sword Magic which is easy to perform for almost any Sword Magic user with any experience; Spellblade is a powerful hybrid technique combining both sword skills and magic. When initiating this style of combat, the user infuses their raw magical power within their blade, giving it elemental properties, in addition to unrestrained cutting power. It was originally designed as a magic technique which creates an exceedingly thin layer of eternano capable of cutting through almost anything. The eternano can easily be switched to their spells, ensuring the cutting power remains; but also allowing the user to utilize their own individual style. When the user's blade is infused with their raw magical power, it replaces the hard, metal blade of the sword with a blade of light, similar to a laser. When Spellblade is in effect, it turns the user's attack into a power on the physical and magical side. This makes it incredibly useful for fighting demons, who do not have physical bodies and therefore can only be hurt with magic. It can also be used against foes whose magic bodies are sealed off or missing, and thus are immune to most magic. The Spellblade is powerful enough to destroy lesser demons in a single blow if the wielder can manage to hit them. Even middle-ranking demons can be seriously wounded or killed by this attack. High-ranking demons such as the Primordial Demons, however, often display near immunity to the weapon's power, requiring more powerful techniques to kill. It enables the user to break down the basic elements of various spells and then focus them upon their blade; this essentially combines magical energy with their sword in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. The size and length of the blade appears to correspond with the amount of the user's raw magical power that they poured into it. At its fullest, Spellblade can result in a long blade of light, while when exhausted from magical energy, the user creates smaller, sometimes flickering blades. Due to the blade now being composed of magical energy, Spellblade can also be used to channel and amplify spells, increasing their power as they are released from the blade. The sword can also absorb spells to become stronger for short periods of time; and the magic itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the user's sword, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized magic. Especially skilled practitioners can control the influx of magical energy, making even lower-leveled spells potentially fatal when directed through the user's sword. Spells * Thunderblade (雷刃, Raijin): The Thunderblade is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Lightning Magic into the Spellblade, that leaves the user capable of storing the electrical energy of a lightning strike within their sword, using the power of lightning to their advantage. Thanks to the positive energy of lightning, the element is attracted to the negative energy that is emitted by the metal of the blade; as iron, like most metals, consists in the solid phase of a lattice of atoms that are bound together with a "cloud" of freely moving electrons in what is called the conduction energy band. The free moving electrons conduct electricity. When even the smallest voltage, or energy drop, across copper is applied, the electrons simply pass through the iron with very little resistance. In essence, the lack of electrical resistance is what allows the iron to conduct the lightning; and any conductor of electricity must provide some way for charge to move, thus it requires mobility of an electrical charge, such as an electron. Thunderblade makes the user's sword nearly unblockable as the radiating blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing; additionally, when the enemy's body is pierced, the user can alter the sword's shape into multiple additional blades, increasing the number of wounds. The high discharges of lightning are capable of paralyzing the opponent instantly and it is nearly unblockable as the radiating blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. * Ice Edge (氷刃, Hyōtō): Ice Edge is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Ice Magic into the Spellblade; when performing Ice Edge, the user gathers stray magical energy upon their swords, which condenses to its utmost limit and shapes itself on the end of their sword, giving it a sharp cutting edge while the temperature is lowered as to transform the blade into ice. The design of the sword when under the influence of Ice Edge is that of an extremely large broadsword which is highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of ice in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. The user can utilize of Ice Edge can additionally use the ice-infused sword as transportation; the sword moves at high speeds to the point that the user becomes a blur. At any moment, the user can leap off of their transportation and strike their foe, either downwards or overhead with tremendous force. * Fire Sword (火剣, Hiken): Fire Sword is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Fire Magic into the Spellblade; when performing Fire Sword, the user gathers the magical energy kneaded inside of their body and transfers it to their sword; then it ignites the magical particles that are revolving around on the weapon, setting it alight with a blade of blazing wildfire tinted emerald, this serves to distract the opponent from their swings; or rather, it is a compression of the flames of the user's Fire Magic. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed simultaneously, giving this attack great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. Its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of flames in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. The user can also launch multiple flaming swords to make a lancing-type move; where they direct the sabers towards their target, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the sabers veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the sabers set them ablaze. Summoning Magic Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. Jeanne uses this Magic to check her pocket dimension storage in order to switch around equipments/gears, holding status effects and abilities upon raid bosses while doing guild missions with The Trinity Knights of Maverick. * Jeanne wears this attire only when participating in a Colosseum battle with her team, The Trinity Knights of Maverick at the Knights Templar's Stronghold. This sharply raises her speed and intelligence stats. On the other hand, however, it drastically lowers her attack and defense stats as half and half. It grants her the abilities to think things on foot quickly by instinct than she would naturally would step by step. While as Jeanne carries herself a short-sword weapon imbued with dexterity and luck, showing accurateness of not missing the target without failure attempt unlike most battles. * After her companion, Helena Valkyria has made a contract with the demon, Jeanne wanted to honor her friend's former human self that she once sworn to. However, Jeanne doesn't follow through with entirely Helena's wishes, but on the other hand, by the guidance of Keith's leadership. Not just that, but providing protection to Keith from Helena if her lust and depravity went too far against him. This attire symbolizes what Helena formerly wishes to be before becoming a demon while as Jeanne took that role later on in her route. While so, it it sharply increases her offense and defense stats to a high level and slightly lowers her intelligence stats. In the end, the speed stats is the only one in which remains unchanged and the same as always. * Jeanne equipped this attire in order to gain the magic ability to manipulate wind currents and airspace. This sharply increases her magical attack power while as her physical attack power and defense stats are significantly lower and weaken. In addition, her speed partially increases on both legs due to the enchantment of the wind, embodying the air within around herself. As a result, it allows Jeanne to move freely in and out of casting magical spells in accordance to Wind and Air Magic to an extent. In the end, the intelligence stats is the only one in which remains unchanged and the same as always. Relationship Main Love Interest Keith Maverick ??? Enemies/Love Rivals Celestial[[Celestial Spirits| Spirits]] ??? Dragons ??? Helena Valkyria ??? Illyasviel Emiya ??? Quotes ??? Trivia * Her character theme song is Arcadia while as her battle theme music is Five. * Her appearance is based on the character of Arturia from Fate/zero and Fate/stay night. * Permission to use the article, Counter Magic was granted by GF12. * Permission to use the article, Body of Swords was granted by Highestbounty123. * Permission to use the article, Spellblade was granted by Perchan. * Alongside Keith Maverick, Jeanne's Magics and Abilities Moveset will be based on how a RPG character will fight in a Fantasy world such as Fairy Tail. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Character Category:Wandering Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Married Characters